


Surprise Me

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seven Deadly Sins, Smut, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Winter 2016, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Swan Queen Week Winter 2016 Prompt: "Lust"</p><p>Regina distracts Emma from her work, then teases then...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Me

 

Emma's phone buzzed and bleeped in her pocket. She slid it out of her jeans and read the received text.

 

_Snow is looking after Henry tonight._

 

She smiled to herself. She quickly sent back _That's nice of her :)_

 

Emma put her phone on her desk and went back to her paperwork.

 

After a minute her phone buzzed again. _Very. I've given myself the afternoon off to prepare._

 

 _Prepare? Sounds mysterious..._ Emma replied.

 

 _Here's a clue:_ Regina had sent an image of the outside of Enchanted Nights, where most of her favorite lingerie had come from. Emma gulped. How was she meant to focus on the darn paperwork now?

 

 _What are you buying?_ Emma asked. She held the phone in her hand, not even pretending to herself that she was going keep working while Regina was distracting her.

 

 _What would you like me to buy? Something cute? Something wicked? Something slutty?_ Emma could feel heat rising in her cheeks and in other less visible places. Even though she was alone in the Sheriff's office she felt very exposed.

 

 _Surprise me._  

 

 _I will. Shouldn't you be working Miss Swan?_  

 

Emma let out a long sigh. Sometimes Regina drove her so crazy. In truth it was one of the things that she liked most about her. Getting under her skin like that took something truly special. She did her best to put her aroused imagination on the back burner and focus on her work.

 

 

***

 

 

Emma let herself into Regina's place with her key.

 

There were no lights on, just candles. There was soft music, sexy slow jazz, playing through the sound system. Emma went in slowly. The candles were subtly scented with roses and something else floral she couldn't place.

 

Regina was standing half-way up the stairs with one hand on her hip, the other holding a glass of blood-red wine. "Thank goodness you're here," Regina purred. "I was about to go up and get started by myself."

 

Emma opened her mouth to say something but her brain couldn't quite get the whole stringing sounds into words thing right.

 

Regina looked stunning from head to toes. On her feet were black heels. Her holding up stockings were topped with black lace and a small dark purple bow on the fronts of her thighs. Her panties were satin in the same shade of purple and trimmed with black lace. Her bra matched, it lifted and pushed her breasts together, creating a spectacular cleavage. There was dark liner around her eyes and vivid red on her lips. She smirked at the expression on Emma's face.

 

Regina took a sip of her wine then took her hand from her hip and made a come-hither gesture with her fingers. She turned and started the rest of the way up the stairs. Her panties were thong-backed, giving Emma a glorious view of Regina's behind as she emphasised the sway of it with every step.

 

Emma felt the pulse, the throb, inside. Her clothing suddenly felt restrictive on her skin. She licked her lips and when she finally figured out how to walk she followed Regina up.

 

The music was playing in Regina's room too, and candles again provided romantic illumination.

 

But the rush Emma felt in her blood wasn't romance. It was a deep, overwhelming want. A need. Lust.

 

Regina finished her wine and set the empty glass on the nightstand. "I take it by your ogling that you like?"

 

"I wasn't ogling," Emma said. Regina raised an eyebrow. "Okay yes I'm ogling."

 

"I like it when you ogle," Regina stepped in close. "When I can see how much you want me." Regina started unbuttoning Emma's shirt. It was nice, and looked good on the Sheriff but boy was this not the time for clothes.

 

Emma's heart was racing. Her breathing changed, her pupils dilated.

 

Regina pushed off the unbuttoned shirt. Emma's bra was red, lacy, sexy. Regina moved in closer and gently kissed Emma's lips. The kiss was over too quick for Emma, she made a small whimpering noise when Regina stepped back.

 

"Take off your pants and come join me," Regina said. She turned and went to the bed, again giving a lot of care to the wiggle in her walk. She sat on the right side of the bed.

 

Emma pulled off her boots then unbuttoned and hurriedly pushed down her pants. She sacrificed sexiness for speed. She dashed for the bed. Regina gave her a cool smile and patted the bed beside her. Emma sat and pretty much threw herself at Regina. Regina welcomed Emma’s kisses, embracing her.

 

Maintaining the kissing as best as she could Regina moved round to settle on Emma’s lap, knees either side of the blonde’s hips. Emma’s hands slide down Regina’s back, down over the lace at her waistband and down to her ass. She squeezed firmly with both hands while sucking on Regina’s bottom lip.

 

Regina pulled back a little, smiling, eyes dark and predatory.

 

"I've been thinking about this all afternoon," said Emma.

 

"Sorry to distract you."

 

"You did. You distracted me a lot." Emma rubbed her hands up and down Regina's butt then squeezed again.

 

"Hmm, maybe I can make it up to you," Regina darted in and licked Emma's lips. Tangling her hands in Emma's hair Regina kissed her soft at first, then harder, demanding. Her knees tightened around Emma's hips. She undid the clasp of Emma's bra and as she pulled the straps down her shoulders Regina kissed down her neck.

 

Once she had pulled the bra completely away Regina's mouth closed over Emma's left nipple. She did a few circuits around it with the tip of her tongue then sucked, hard.

 

"Oh fuck," Emma hissed through her teeth. 

 

"I'll get to that Miss Swan, patience," Regina murmured and kissed between Emma's tits. She kissed down, pushing Emma onto her back. Regina moved down onto the floor, between Emma's legs.

 

Regina licked the inside of Emma's thigh. She used both hands to urge Emma's legs further apart. She trailed light kisses and wet licks up, up, stopping at the edge of Emma's red panties.

 

Regina ran the fingers of both hands along the waistband of Emma's underwear.

 

"Take'em off. Please, take them."

 

"What did I say about patience?" Regina gave Emma's thigh a nip with her teeth.

 

Emma looked down at her but held her tongue. In the flicking soft light from the candles Regina really was a gorgeous creature. Regina continued teasing along the top of Emma’s underwear, kissing and licking inside her thighs but always keeping away from where Emma wanted her mouth most.

 

Emma cupped her own breasts. She rolled and tugged on her nipples gently, eager for any stimulation she could get. The sizzling core of need inside was getting hotter and making her feel more and more needy.

 

“Regina...”

 

“Mmm I love it when you say my name like that. Do it again.”

 

“Regina. Regina. Please Regina,” Emma met her eyes.

 

A wicked smile formed on Regina’s red-painted lips. Holding Emma’s gaze she ever so slowly drew Emma’s panties down. Emma raised her hips a little and closed her legs to ease their removal.

 

Once clear of Emma’s feet Regina discarded the panties on the floor. She put both hands on Emma calves, pushing her legs apart as she stroked up them. She kissed the inside of Emma’s knee, then thigh. Regina positioned herself kneeling on the floor with Emma’s legs hooked over her shoulders. Her hands rested on Emma’s hips. 

 

Emma was wet, Regina could see that clearly. She leaned her head in and kissed right about Emma’s slit, the soft neatly trimmed hair tickled her nose. She could smell Emma’s arousal. She inhaled deeply through her nose. 

 

“I love your smell, it’s such a turn on,” Regina inhaled again, long and slow, eyes closed. She kissed Emma’s nether lips, making her way down in tiny increments. At the bottom she pressed in with her tongue. She slid it in deep, bathing her tongue in Emma’s wetness. 

 

Emma moaned, pinching both her nipples a little harder. Keeping her tongue almost rigid Regina tilted her head back. Her tongue slipped up between Emma’s labia and came to rest on her clit. She held it there. 

 

Emma moved her hips trying to get some friction on her sensitive sweet spot. Regina tightened her grip on Emma's hips, holding her still as best she could. She licked again from the bottom to the top, then again, stopping at her clit once more. 

 

“You are such a fucking tease,” Emma whimpered. 

 

Regina grinned to herself. She took long licks with the full flat of her tongue, swiping up Emma's sex from bottom to top. Over and over, giving never more than the lightest touch to her clit. 

 

She judged her moment, waiting until she sensed Emma was going crazy with need. 

 

When Regina finally sucked on her clit Emma cried out, high pitched and loud. She arched her back. Regina flicked and swirled her tongue around the nub. 

 

"Yes, like that, like that," Emma moaned. 

 

It wasn't long before Regina's magnificent mouth brought her to an intense peak.

 

Emma in post-orgasm bliss looked down at Regina. Regina had a satisfied smirk on her lips. "C'mere," Emma said. "Right here," she put her hand to her own lips.

 

Regina slipped out of her heels and took off her thong. Emma watched her get on the bed and reached for her, guiding her to her. Regina straddled Emma's face, looking down at her hungry eyes. Emma stroked hands over Regina's stockinged legs then put her hands on Regina's ass and pulled her down to her eager lips.

 

"Emma..."

 

Emma loved it when Regina said her name like that too.

 

 


End file.
